


no gift is more precious than trust

by RexIsMyCopilot



Series: Anakin/Obi-Wan [5]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Developing Relationship, Fuck the Noise out of Anakin Skywalker's Head, Gentle Dom Obi-Wan, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, shy Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexIsMyCopilot/pseuds/RexIsMyCopilot
Summary: “Well, I have something that might make your day a little better.” He finished the rest of his food with a teasing smile at Anakin’s increasingly impatient expression.“Well. Are you going to tell me what it is?”“Since you asked so nicely,” Obi-Wan said through a half smile. He reached into a pouch on his belt and brought out a small bottle of lube.-OR-Anakin and Obi-Wan continue their sexual exploration.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Anakin/Obi-Wan [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145300
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	no gift is more precious than trust

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I include plot in my stories. But not today! It's pretty much pure smut with some fluff thrown in because I like fluff. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the comments you've left on my previous works. It makes my heart happy every time I read them and it's so encouraging! :)
> 
> This story does reference my previous ones, but hopefully makes sense without it if you didn't feel like reading those.

“Breathe, Anakin,” Obi-Wan instructed gently. 

Anakin peeked an eye open to see Obi-Wan’s serene face, eyes closed, as if in deep contemplation. In this moment, propped on his heels on the stone in the temple garden, he looked like the perfect Jedi.

“It’s okay to have thoughts,” Obi-Wan said soothingly, his eyes still closed. He reached his hand out in front of him finding Anakin’s knee. “Just acknowledge them and return to your breathing.”

Anakin shut his eyes again, trying his hardest to focus on just his breath, but as soon as he tried, his mind would notice the tweeting of the birds and the trickle of the fountain.  _ Ahsoka asked about- _

Obi-Wan rubbed his thumb gently on his knee, touching the tender part of his inner thigh. 

Anakin shifted slightly at the sensation, wondering how Obi-Wan could still have that effect on him. 

“My apologies, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said gently. “I should have known better.”

“It’s hard enough to concentrate,” Anakin chuckled softly. 

Obi-Wan opened his eyes to see Anakin’s squeezed shut, as if willing himself to focus through sheer stubbornness. 

“We should go,” Obi-Wan broke into his thoughts and stood up. “Wouldn’t want to keep the Council waiting.”

Anakin groaned and hung his head between his shoulders. 

“Thank you for meditating with me,” Obi-Wan said, offering his hand to help Anakin up. 

“I didn’t have much of a choice,” Anakin said with a wry grin and took Obi-Wan’s hand to stand up.

“You always have a choice, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said seriously. 

* * *

Anakin tried his best to keep his mind on making dinner, but the Council meeting went about as he expected. Every time he had to present before the Council, he felt as if his very soul was being laid bare and it was  _ always _ found wanting.

He moved a piece of a droid out of the way. He knew Obi-Wan would scold him for it when he came over later, but he didn’t have another spot to easily tinker and the pieces were all laid out just as he needed them. Plus, he reasoned, at least they weren’t in the sink. 

_ Anakin, we talked about this. _ He voiced Obi-Wan in his head as he assembled his sandwich.  _ Droids don’t belong on the counter. _

“Is that what I’m going to say?” Obi-Wan smirked from his doorway.

Anakin glanced at his door, wondering how he missed the obvious noise alerting him someone was coming inside. 

“It’s as if you always know the most embarrassing time to enter my apartment,” Anakin frowned. 

“Perhaps it is the will of the Force,” Obi-Wan answered, crossing the room to stand at Anakin’s side. 

“With how my day is going, then the Force is out to get me,” Anakin grimaced, cutting his sandwich in half. “You want some?” he asked, offering Obi-Wan half. “Nuna salad.”

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan said amiably, taking the half of the sandwich Anakin offered. “What are you working on?” he asked, picking up a piece of the disassembled droid. 

“It’s a BD unit,” Anakin cringed as he watched Obi-Wan handle its vocabulator. 

“Planning on doing some exploring?” Obi-Wan asked, setting down the piece he was holding when he saw Anakin’s anxious expression. 

Anakin let out a sigh of relief and straightened the piece back to where it was originally. “You never know.” He took a bite of his sandwich and sat at his kitchen table.

Obi-Wan nodded in response and joined Anakin at the table. “Well, I have something that might make your day a little better.” He finished the rest of his food with a teasing smile at Anakin’s increasingly impatient expression. 

“Well. Are you going to tell me what it is?”

“After dinner,” Obi-Wan said simply. 

Anakin quickly finished the rest of his food making an exaggerated motion showing he was done. “Now tell me,” Anakin raised an eyebrow. “Please,” he added.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Obi-Wan said through a half smile. He reached into a pouch on his belt and brought out a small bottle of lube. 

Anakin bit his lip and glanced at Obi-Wan. 

“Nothing has to happen today or at all,” Obi-Wan said gently, sensing Anakin’s apprehension. He placed the small bottle on the table. “It’s just in case.”

Anakin swallowed his embarrassment. “I wish I could have seen the look on your face trying to buy this,” he joked, trying to ease the tension he was feeling. 

“Well, maybe I’ll make you go buy the next one,” Obi-Wan countered. 

Anakin couldn’t stop the grin on his face. He stood from his chair and straddled Obi-Wan’s lap where he sat at the table. “So you want to stay with me long enough to use the whole thing up.”

“Dear one,” Obi-Wan took Anakin’s chin in his hand so he couldn’t look away. “I have zero intentions of leaving you. And I was being serious before. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do or aren’t ready for. We never have to touch that bottle again if you don’t want to.”

Anakin could feel the heat rising to his face again.  _ Why, why, why! _ He screamed in his head. He didn’t want to feel embarrassed for not having experience in this area, but it always seemed to happen despite his attempts to keep it at bay.

“All I’ve been thinking about since we got back is what you told me that night on our last mission,” Anakin did his best to get the words out, but they came out more desperate than he hoped. 

It was worth it, however, to see the look of unfiltered, raw desire on Obi-Wan’s face. He was panting, Anakin was sure of it.  _ He wants me. _

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan pulled Anakin close, his hand still on his chin, and nipped at his jaw.

Anakin reached to the table and picked up the lube. “Please,” Anakin said, placing it in Obi-Wan’s hand. 

“Mmm,” Obi-Wan moaned, biting at Anakin’s lip. “But we-” Obi-Wan’s thought was interrupted by Anakin’s sudden roll of his hips. “We take it slow,” he finished. 

“Why?” Anakin grumbled.

“Trust me,” Obi-Wan 

“I do.”

“Then we take it slow,” Obi-Wan punctuated his order with a tender kiss. 

Anakin grimaced, hoping to show his displeasure. 

“Ah, ah,” Obi-Wan chided. 

“Master,” Anakin whined at the words. “Fine, slow.”

“Good boy,” Obi-Wan smiled into a kiss pulling him close. He pushed Anakin against the table by his hips, a little rougher than intended, and heard a distinct  _ thump _ . 

“Mmm,” Anakin grunted. 

“Sorry,” Obi-Wan said quickly, swallowing Anakin’s moan.

“Don’t be,” Anakin returned his kiss, grinding into Obi-Wan. 

“You like that, hm?” Obi-Wan teased. 

_ Yes.  _ “I might,” Anakin answered in a small voice. 

“Let’s see what else you like,” Obi-Wan pulled him upright from the table. “Bedroom,” he said simply, leading Anakin by the lapels of his robe. 

Anakin fumbled at his belt as they entered the room, letting it drop haphazardly to the floor, followed by his robes. 

“Oh, Anakin,” Obi-Wan looked in awe, letting his affection pour out of him. 

“Obi-Wan, please,” Anakin whined. “Please fuck me.”

“We’re taking it slow,” Obi-Wan reminded him. 

“Fine, do  _ something _ ,” Anakin begged. 

Obi-Wan rubbed his hand up Anakin’s arm to his shoulder. “Bed,” he said smoothly. “And pants,” he added quickly, noticing that somehow Anakin’s pants were still on. 

Anakin complied immediately, discarding his pants and underwear at the side of his bed. He crawled into bed, sitting near the head, and suddenly felt extremely exposed. He drew his legs up close to his chest. 

“Anakin, darling,” Obi-Wan said gently, sitting at the edge of the bed. He set the lube he was still holding on to the nightstand. “If you’re uncomfortable, we don’t have to do anything.”

“Maybe I just wish I weren’t the only one naked,” Anakin tried. 

“Fair enough,” Obi-Wan chuckled and stood to begin disrobing.

Anakin watched Obi-Wan with an electric gaze as he crawled into bed, this time completely undressed. “Better?” he asked. 

“Much,” Anakin could feel himself relaxing. 

Obi-Wan laughed softly as he balanced himself over Anakin, one hand drawing Anakin in for a kiss. “Good,” he said tenderly. 

Anakin breathed deeply in anticipation. 

“Whatever-”

“Whatever I want to happen or not happen is alright,” Anakin finished the thought before Obi-Wan could. 

Obi-Wan looked at him with fond annoyance. “Yes, that’s right.”

“I’m aware,” Anakin drolled.

“Well, the first step is to relax,” Obi-Wan purred and took Anakin’s erection in his hand. Feeling Anakin release some of his tension, he continued, “I’m going to ask you something that you don’t have to feel embarrassed about, okay?”

“Hmm,” Anakin shut his eyes, bracing for whatever horribly embarrassing question Obi-Wan was about to ask. 

“Have you ever used your own fingers on yourself or…” he trailed off. 

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin whined, covering his face with his hands. 

“I just need to know, love,” Obi-Wan said gently. 

“I’m not a virgin or anything,” Anakin said through his hands. “I’ve... fooled around a little before…”

“I know,” Obi-Wan soothed. “And I wasn’t under that impression when we started this. But that doesn’t answer my question.”

Realizing Obi-Wan wasn’t going to let him get out of answering, he reluctantly admitted, “No, I haven’t.”

Obi-Wan sat back and gently pulled away one of Anakin’s hands that was covering his face. “Thank you, dear one,” Obi-Wan said quietly. 

Anakin breathed deeply and removed his gloved hand from his face. 

“Good boy,” Obi-Wan smiled. 

“Hmm,” Anakin grunted, feeling his face flush. 

Obi-Wan reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the small bottle of lube. He flicked the top open and poured a healthy amount on his forefinger. 

“Are you ready?” Obi-Wan rubbed the side of Anakin’s thigh with his hand. 

Anakin shut his eyes and nodded. “Yes,” he said when Obi-Wan didn’t make a move to continue. He gasped slightly as he felt the coolness of the lube against his entrance, Obi-Wan’s finger gently working him open. 

“Breathe, Anakin,” Obi-Wan whispered as his finger slipped easily inside. 

“Kriff,” Anakin moaned. He was trying his best not to think about the fact that it was his Master’s finger  _ inside _ him, but the blush that was coming to his face was unstoppable. 

But it was  _ good. _ Though he questioned how Obi-Wan would one day make him come without ever touching his cock like he promised. It was good, but not  _ that _ good.

And then Obi-Wan curled his finger. 

Anakin bit his lip to keep from screaming. Arching his back, he cried out, “Fuck, fuck!”

“That’s how,” Obi-Wan smirked. 

“What the…” Anakin panted. 

“You liked that,” Obi-Wan said. It wasn’t a question. He moved his finger in and out, stretching Anakin open a little more each thrust. 

Anakin groaned through a long breath when Obi-Wan removed his finger. “Just adding a little more,” Obi-Wan soothed, adding another dab to a second finger. “That is, if you want to try adding a second.”

“Fuck, please,” Anakin croaked. 

Obi-Wan took Anakin’s ungloved hand and squeezed a small dollop onto his fingers. “Touch yourself,” he said, guiding Anakin’s hand to his cock. 

Anakin did as he was told, stroking lightly as he felt Obi-Wan slip one finger inside and the second slowly working him open. He was so full. Obi-Wan’s fingers thrusting in and out, curving just so. 

“Obi-Wan, I’m going to come,” Anakin warned, feeling the familiar warmth building in his core. 

“No,” Obi-Wan said simply, but didn’t cease his motions. 

“What?” Anakin groaned, his eyes opening wide. “No? But-”

“I’m not done with you yet,” Obi-Wan’s smile was positively wicked. 

“Oh, fu-” Anakin breathed. Obi-Wan’s words were lightning in his veins. He was fairly sure he could come just from that.

“No coming until I say so,” Obi-Wan said.

“Yes, Master,” Anakin said through gritted teeth.

“Such a good boy,” Obi-Wan cooed. 

“Can I touch you then? If I can’t come yet,” Anakin asked. “Please?”

Obi-Wan breathed deeply as if trying to hold back. “Yes,” he said eventually. He propped himself above Anakin with his free hand, keeping his fingers inside him, thrusting in and out, over and over. Anakin’s hand wrapped around his length stroking in rhythm to his thrusts. 

“Oh, Anakin,” he breathed. “You look so good undone like this.” 

Anakin let out a long whine trying to hold back his orgasm. 

“I can’t wait to fill you up with my cock,” Obi-Wan groaned. “After stretching you open with my fingers,” he continued. “Maybe even with my tongue,” he ventured. 

“Fuck, Master!” Anakin threw his head back, biting his lip. 

“Such a dirty mouth on you,” Obi-Wan teased. 

“You should hear yourself,” Anakin let out a sharp laugh. “Please, Obi-Wan. Please, let me come. I’ll never curse again if you just let me come,” he begged.

“Come for me, Anakin,” Obi-Wan groaned, his fingers curling inside. 

“F-” Anakin cried out followed by a punched out moan as he came across his abs. His mind lost any reasonable thought as he felt himself tighten around Obi-Wan’s fingers. 

Obi-Wan gently removed Anakin’s hand from his dick and took over. Anakin barely noticed as Obi-Wan came soon after, their spend mingling on Anakin’s stomach. 

Collapsing next to Anakin on the bed, he breathed deeply. “That was good, I hope?”

“More than good,” Anakin mumbled, his mind buzzing. 

“Stay right there,” Obi-Wan said softly, getting up from the bed.

Anakin didn’t need to be told twice. He didn’t think he could move even if he tried. He heard some commotion coming from his fresher, but kept his eyes shut. He felt the bed dip with Obi-Wan’s weight. 

“I’m just going to clean you up,” Obi-Wan explained before using a warm washcloth to clean his stomach. 

“Hmm,” Anakin hummed, letting Obi-Wan wipe away the evidence of what they had just done. 

“Master!” Anakin’s eyes shot open as he felt another warm washcloth on him, this one near his very used hole. 

“You’ll thank me tomorrow,” Obi-Wan explained warmly, pressing the washcloth against him. “You’ll still probably feel it, but maybe not quite as much this way.”

“Maker,” Anakin mumbled, putting his hands over his face again. “I’ll be fine,” he protested, swatting at Obi-Wan’s hands. 

Obi-Wan chuckled good-naturedly, but removed the washcloth and laid back down next to him. “Was that like what you were expecting?” Obi-Wan asked, adjusting Anakin so his head was on his chest. 

“Better,” Anakin didn’t hesitate to answer.

Obi-Wan trailed his fingers up and down Anakin’s spine. “Thank you for trusting me,” he said sincerely. “I know that it isn’t something that comes easily for you.”

Anakin breathed deeply before lifting his head to look at Obi-Wan. “Always,” he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and commenting!


End file.
